


Something New

by squarephoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Clubbing, Grinding, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, Isaac Lahey Never Left, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Secret Crush, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarephoenix/pseuds/squarephoenix
Summary: Liam learns a few things when he goes out clubbing with Mason.





	Something New

Liam looked at his phone again hoping for an emergency text from Scott that would prevent him from stepping into the club with Mason. 

No such luck.

This is what Liam's been dreading since he realized he was into guys as well as girls, and that he was very much into his best friend. His best friend who asked --begged-- Liam to come out with him in search for a guy. Liam has been waiting to confess his attraction to Mason for a long time. But something kept him from revealing this long-guarded secret. In all the time they've been best friends, Liam has noticed Mason has a particular type. Tall guys. Six feet and up. There was Boyd. Isaac. Deputy Parrish. And the latest, and most annoying, crush Brett. 

When Mason first laid eyes on Liam's rival, he was salivating like a starving man in front of a Thanksgiving feast. And since that first glance, Mason has mentioned Brett's hotness on several occasions -- apologising after the fact because he knew how much Liam and Brett didn't get along. But the cycle would continue. Brett would find a way to reveal his eight-pack abs -- as Mason described -- Mason would stare and praise Brett's perfect body, apologize to Liam, then repeat.

And now entering the club Sinema, the cycle begins again. Mason's gaze of the crowded club found Brett in a secluded spot kissing a girl. And then to Mason's delight and Liam's surprise, he turned around to kiss the guy behind him.

“I think I'm gonna love it here.” Mason voiced.

Liam found the scene captivating. He knew plenty of gay people in Beacon Hills but he didn't know any bi ones. And more so he never saw anyone comfortable being with two other people. Actually, he'd never anyone with two people.

“He's with both of them?” Liam found himself questioning out loud.

Mason was transfixed on the sight, somehow more any other time he looks at Brett. “Yeah. It's pretty hot, huh?” 

Liam looked at his friend with an assessing stare. He didn't think Mason would be into that. And here Liam thought he knew all there was to know about his best friend. If Liam could keep a secret, then why wouldn’t Mason. Liam thought.

After a while, Brett took a break from his activities to join Liam and Mason at the bar - both sipping on their non-alcoholic drinks. Their fake IDs got them through the door but the bartender wasn't having it. Mason was having fun though so it didn't matter to him. And Liam couldn't get the least bit buzzed so it really didn't matter to him. 

“Having fun?” Brett asked, the question seemed pointedly more to Mason than the both of them. 

_ Jerk. _

Liam still answered anyway. “We're fine. Maybe not as much fun as you were. He scoped out for the couple Brett was bouncing back and forth from but they were nowhere to be seen.

“Just getting to know some new people.” Brett shrugged.

Liam snorts.  _ Getting to know new people. That's a rich way of putting it. _

So far Mason wasn't having any luck on his personal mission to meet new people. And Liam wasn't sorry in the slightest. Mason occupied his time by sipping his Coke and watching the dancers. And of course, out of the three cage dancers, he was fixed on the tall one. Still, Mason wasn’t going googly eyes in Brett’s presence so Liam tried not to get upset by Mason’s interest over a random dancer.

“Ever try it? Being with multiple partners can enhance the experience not just physically but through our other heightened senses as well.” Brett said. 

That snaps Mason away from the gyrating hips of the go-go dancer. “Aw man, you guys are so lucky.”

“It works on humans too.” Brett winks at Mason. “It's kinda like the opposite of how leeching pain works.”

Liam had not gotten the memo on that perk of his abilities from Scott or Derek.

“A mutual attraction is needed and builds through to each other, back and forth. A sort of… metronome effect. But it doesn't stay slow and steady it speeds up. Wanna try?” It was a question that honestly didn’t need asking from the pure wonder on Mason’s face. He hadn’t blinked since Brett said it works on humans. He was all ready to go.

But the same couldn’t be said for Liam. “I thought you said we needed multiple partners with a mutual attraction?”

“I did. That won't be a problem. Right, Liam?” Brett smirked like the bastard he is.

_ Shit, shit, shit. _ There had to be some kind of werewolf bro code or something against outing another werewolf's attraction.

Liam froze. 

Mason turned to him. “Liam? I don't get it… Are you… into Brett?”

Liam's eyes widened at the implication as Brett chuckled. Truly he was a bastard. Mason misread their reaction as an answer. 

“That's why you can't stand him...or that you pretend not to?”

Liam shakes his head. “No… God, no.” 

Mason stares waiting for an explanation. Brett, the bastard, continues to smirk as the scene unfolds. Liam can't voice his desire for his best friend. He can't say how he loves Mason's smile, enthusiasm for the strange, open kindness, loyalty, his slim body that would fit so good against Liam’s. Not when he knows Mason will never find Liam desirable because of his stupid height. 

So rather than tell him and risk rejection, Liam shows and hopes Mason buys that he’s attracted to Brett. 

Liam touches Mason's forearm, rolled up sleeves leaving it bare. He has no idea how this thing Brett talked about works but he goes on instinct and looks at Mason. His beautiful brown eyes, his full lips, flawless skin, his collarbone peeking from his unbuttoned shirt that give a V neck look. Then uses his enhanced senses to fill Mason's pulse, inhale his unique scent that comes through so he can taste it. Liam whines. Closes his open mouth when he feels his fangs come out. Then looks to Brett who looks longingly at Mason the same way and places a hand on the back of Mason's neck.

Mason gasps. His pulse picks up. Then Brett and Liam are the ones gasping as a wave hits them. It's not the pleasure like Brett described. Maybe because they aren't doing anything but touching at the bare minimum. But he feels an intensified hunger. Like when Mason sleeps over and borrows a pair of Liam's shorts and wears a thin tee. Sharing a bed, inches away but unable to hold Mason like he wants.

And then he feels a foreign attraction that is definitely not his. Brett’s abs and his ass in lacrosse gear. Another feeling catches Liam off guard, there’s him when he’s doing leg press at the gym. But Brett’s never seen him doing leg presses. Even when they went to the same school.

Liam can’t think too much about it. All of their desire is multiplied and shared. And it's maddening. It's too much and too little.

Brett, the leading expert, pulls Mason to the dance floor and Liam follows by extension. Mason is facing Brett once they find a spot and Brett wastes no time in swooping low from his dumb height to ravish Mason in a kiss that marches past pleasantries as if they’ve done this before. 

Liam should be fuming at the sight of tongues dancing between Mason and Brett. He should be pulling at Mason's forearm to keep him from Brett's firm grasp on Mason's hips. But Liam can feel their heated exchange. He can taste both Brett and Mason. And can feel the light prickling of claws on his hips. Liam thinks if he can feel them this intensely, maybe Mason can feel him--his yearning for his best friend. Years of it. He presses against his back and slowly, nervously, kisses the nape of Mason's neck - unsure if it'll be accepted. 

Mason reaches around as best he can to tug at Liam's head to keep his actions going. Liam trails up Mason's nap with his lips, kissing and nipping until he’s breathing hot and heavy in Mason’s ear.

Liam can't believe he's finally experiencing this with Mason. And with his luck, he has to share it with Brett. But it's a small price to pay to be with Mason. Especially like this. Their joining is mind-numbingly good.

Liam's erection finds a slot to fill between Mason's sweet ass when pushes his crotch against his best friend - feeling like he can be more bold with his actions. He ruts against Mason in his aching need for relief. The greedy want for release is magnified by Brett and Mason rubbing their hard-ons at the front of their jeans. Liam misses Mason's lips, that were never really on his own but at the same time knew how soft they were. 

He looks up to see Mason’s head cradled in the space between Brett's shoulder and neck. Mason is wrecked and overwhelmed. But he hasn't reached a climax yet, Liam can feel from their shared state. He grabs Mason's head and, Liam can't believe he's doing this, he pushes him to continue kissing Brett. Liam moans out at feeling Mason's lips indirectly. It’s such a relief that Liam twines his arms around Mason to rub to squeeze and rub along Mason's thighs. Liam presses his full body flush on Mason's back to leave no space between them as he goes to town grinding on Mason's ass. 

Liam's orgasm comes hot and fast. He curses loud, growling, with no regard to his surroundings. He's long since been unable to hear the loud bass and sense anyone other Mason and Brett. His climax creates a domino effect that brings Mason and Brett coming in their pants. Loud and unabashed like Liam. One at a time their orgasms came and they felt a bursting of stars and waves of release each time. Liam was sure he left some claw marks on Mason’s thighs in the intensity of the moments.

After his head begins to clear, Liam realizes he felt Mason's longing for not just Brett but Liam too. One that was long awaited. Liam couldn't believe it as he worked his lungs to the max after a triple sized climax. Maybe it was for the best that it happened this way. They would have never experienced this - each other - if things hadn't played out this way. 

“No need...to thank...me.” Brett breathed out.

And damn. Much to his dislike, Liam did have Brett to thank.

Around them, people danced too wrapped up in fulfilling their own lust to notice something new and wondrous was beginning. And it was the beginning, not the end just because their pleasure was fulfilled and underwear messed with cum. 

Liam knew now Brett felt strongly for Mason, not just in lust. He figured maybe they can work something out. The three of them. It was worth a try if this was the end result.


End file.
